


You before me, always

by Quacks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Mental Health Issues, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark - Freeform, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Mute, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacks/pseuds/Quacks
Summary: Being in the penthouse you don’t hear the city noises, but the whir of electricity keeps the place from being quiet. The low hum of the tower had always made Peter feel safe; like a familiar song that never failed to bring a smile to his face.Key word being ‘had’.Now the constant buzzing drives him crazy. Because if he can hear the buzzing, it means he’s alone. No one is around to stop anything from hurting him. No one is there to hold onto him while he fights to keep the memories from taking over his mind. No one is there if he needs saving - just like they weren’t there that night.He doesn’t blame them. He can’t blame them because he should have been strong enough to stop Skip. He was a fucking superhero who couldn’t stop one person - a person without enhancements or weapons - from breaking into the safest place in Manhattan to get revenge.Who would have guessed that an eight-year-old grudge would have come back to bite him in the ass...figuratively and literally.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Skip Westcott
Comments: 5
Kudos: 220





	You before me, always

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness it's been a hot minute since I've posted a story. I could sit here and give you all a long-winded excuse about how nursing school is absolutely killing me, but I'm pretty sure most of y'all aren't here to hear about my life story lol, so I'll spare you the details. ;)
> 
> To the people who have been waiting for me to fill your prompts I thank you from the bottom of my heart for being so patient with me. I promise your stories are coming, and I'm hoping (don't hold me to this) that I'll have them done by the end of the year.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading!

Being in the penthouse you don’t hear the city noises, but the whir of electricity keeps the place from being quiet. The low hum of the tower had always made Peter feel safe; like a familiar song that never failed to bring a smile to his face.

Key word being ‘had’. 

Now the constant buzzing drives him crazy. Because if he can hear the buzzing, it means he’s alone. No one is around to stop anything from hurting him. No one is there to hold onto him while he fights to keep the memories from taking over his mind. No one is there if he needs saving - just like they weren’t there that night.

He doesn’t blame them. He can’t blame them because he should have been strong enough to stop Skip. He was a fucking superhero who couldn’t stop one person - a person without enhancements or weapons - from breaking into the safest place in Manhattan to get revenge. 

Who would have guessed that an eight-year-old grudge would have come back to bite him in the ass...figuratively and literally. 

* * *

“Morgan blames herself.”

Three words.

Three words that Peter wasn’t meant to hear. Tony either thought he was sleeping or that by whispering it would stop Peter from hearing him. Maybe both. But that’s the thing about enhanced hearing, there isn’t much that he doesn’t hear. Not even sound proof walls can block out all the noises. So it’s not Tony’s fault that Peter heard what he was telling May. 

“Morgan doesn’t understand everything that happened, but she knows that Peter was hurt because he was protecting her.”

“And what about you?” May asks softly, her voice thick with emotion. Peter imagines the tears pooling in his aunt’s eyes as she tries to comfort his mentor. “Do you blame yourself?”

“That’s different.” Tony sighs. 

“No, it’s not.” 

At this point, Peter stops listening. He knows what May will tell Tony because it is the same thing she has been telling him since that night. 

_ ‘It isn’t your fault.’ _

The phrase has been said too many times for it to hold any meaning. No, Peter didn’t ask to be raped. He didn’t ask for Skip to hold his family at gunpoint while forcing them to watch the vile things he did to him. He didn’t ask to see the pleading look in Tony’s eyes when Peter was given the choice between him or Morgan. 

He didn’t ask for any of it, but everything that happened that night is Peter’s fault because he should have been able to stop it.

_ “Tony, there is only one more popsicle left so if you want it you’ll have to fight me for it.” Peter challenges, walking toward the entrance of the kitchen with the wrapped popsicle in hand. He grins at the silent answer, thinking it means a victory. _

_ Turning the corner, the grin on his face drops as he takes in the scene of the living room. Bound and gagged, Tony and Morgan are sat with their backs against the wall, a gun pressed to both of their temples. “Hey there, Champ.” _

_ The familiar voice makes his stomach drop, knocking the air out of his lungs. Slowly, Peter turns to look at the tall blonde man, a smirk contorting his face, just like it did before. The man looks older now, his face more defined and his body built sturdier than it was eight years ago, but there is no denying who that man is.  _

_ Skip Westcott. His old babysitter, his first friend, and his rapist. _

_ “Well come on now, we were just waiting for you and now that you’re here we can start.” _

_ Peter clenches his jaw as he thinks of the best way to take down Skip and the other two men without putting Tony and Morgan in more danger. The first move is to get the guns away from Tony and Morgan, but how can he knock out both men at the same time? Based on the fact that FRIDAY didn’t alert Peter to the break in, he assumes that the A.I. is down, so he can’t call anyone for help.  _

_ “I wouldn’t bother trying to get out of this one.” Skip taunts, stalking toward Peter. Out of the corner of his eye, Peter can see the man near Morgan lower his gun and pull something out of his pocket. Peter doesn’t have time to react before the man is sticking the syringe into Morgan’s arm, injecting the unknown fluids into her. He takes one step forward before Skip places a hand on his chest, silently telling him to stay where he is.  _

_ “Trying to be the superhero will do more harm than good. You see little miss Morgan here has been given a special serum that will slowly start to freeze her blood. Good news is I know where you can get the antidote, but you’ve got to let me have my fun first.”  _

The creak of the door caught his attention, bringing Peter back to the present. It’s funny, he thought, in a building as high-tech as the tower is, there are still common household problems. You’d think that someone like Tony Stark would never have to deal with annoying nuances that everyone has to deal with, but not even multi-billionaire superheroes are immune to squeaky door hinges. 

“Petey?” A tentative voice called out, drawing Peter’s focus to the brown doe eyes peeking in his room. By the look of her messy hair and wrinkled pajamas, Morgan was probably supposed to be in bed. And Peter would bet that neither or her parents knew that she was here now.

Quietly, Morgan stepped into the room, softly closing the door behind her, before padding across the room on her tip-toes. When she made it to the bed, Morgan reached out, like she was going to climb on the bed, but pulled her hand back quickly, casting a weary glance at Peter. 

Offering a small smile - or at least attempting to - Peter patted the bed next to him, giving Morgan permission to climb up. His heart warmed at the bright smile she gave him as she excitedly snuggled into his side. “Daddy says I’m not s’pose to bother you.” Morgan confessed in a whisper.

Peter hugs her tighter to his side, letting her know that he is happy that she’s there. That’s all he can do, because since  _ that _ night, Peter hasn’t talked to anyone. The doctors say it’s PTSD; Tony claims it’s fine, that he’ll be there when Peter is ready to talk; The media calls it a dramatic ploy for attention. 

Then again, the media thinks the whole story is made up, because there is no way that the upstanding-citizen-that-helped-so-many-young-men-get-on-the-straight-and-narrow could do something as horrendous as raping someone. Not to mention the fact that “Peter Parker is also Spider-Man, so even if Skip did fuck him, he should have stopped Skip if he didn’t want it.” But the media also twists every story to fit their agenda, spreading false information in order to get higher ratings and manipulate vulnerable people’s opinions, so what they say doesn’t really matter. 

The two of them sit quietly, both lost in their thoughts, until Peter hears a small sniffle from the little girl next to him. Cupping her cheek, Peter turns Morgan’s head to look at him. His heartbreaks at the sight of the tears pouring from her eyes. With his finger, he wipes the tears, silently asking Morgan what’s wrong. 

“I didn’t mean to make you get hurt.” Morgan hiccups, more tears escaping. “It’s my fault that you had to let the bad man do bad things to you. I didn’t mean to, Petey. I’m so sorry.” 

Peter wants to scream that it wasn’t her fault. He wants to reassure Morgan that she did nothing wrong and has nothing to apologize for. He wants to snap Skip’s neck for putting this innocent little girl in a position where she believes she is to blame. But he can’t. No matter how hard he tries to force the words to leave his mouth, nothing comes out. 

Instead, Peter tightens his grip on Morgan’s face, not so much that it hurts, but for her to know that he’s serious. Staring into her eyes, Peter tries to portray his feelings through his eyes, wanting to get the message across that she shouldn’t blame herself. 

Morgan breaks eye contact first, burying her head against his chest, small sobs wracking through her tiny body. Peter wraps his arms around her, rocking them back and forth as he allows for himself to cry too. Not because of what happened, but because his little sister is hurting. Morgan is eight, for fucks sake! She shouldn’t be dealing with this type of guilt. 

“I’m sorry.”

Morgan stops, pulling her head back to look at Peter with wide, tear-filled eyes. “You just talked.” A smile replaced her frown, and if he hadn’t just witnessed it, Peter never would have guessed that she had been crying. “You talked, Petey!”

He hadn’t meant to. He hadn’t even realized that he did until Morgan pointed it out. But Peter had talked. “Hey Morgs.” Peter whispered, making sure it wasn’t a one time thing, smiling - an actual, real, genuine smile - when the words echoed in the quiet room. 

“Petey!” Morgan cheered, haphazardly throwing her arms around Peter’s neck. “You can talk again!”

“Yeah.” He laughed, hugging her back before pulling Morgan off of him, a serious look on his face. “And now that I can, I have some things to tell you.”

Morgan’s face dropped, the frown from earlier drawing her lips down. “It’s okay, Petey. I know what you’re gonna say. Daddy says it too. He says it wasn’t my fault, but it was. You had to do it to save me so it was my fault.” 

“No, Morgan, it wasn’t.” Peter placed a finger under her chin, lifting it until their eyes met. “Did you make Skip come to the tower?” He paused, watching as Morgan comprehended the question and then slowly shook her head. “Did you make the man poison you?” Another shake. “Did you know that he was lying when he said it was poison?” Another shake. “If you didn’t do any of that, then how is this your fault?”

“I- “

“It’s not.” Peter said before she could say anything. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Morgan. You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

Tears started rolling down her cheeks again. Peter lifted Morgan onto his lap, tucking her head under his chin. “Thank you for saving me.” She finally whispered before giving Peter the most serious (seriously cute) expression she could muster. “But don’t do it again.” 

“Sorry, princess.” Peter laughed, bopping Morgan’s nose with his finger. “But I will do it again. Every single time, I will do it again. Because for me the rule is you before me, always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there is still a lot I could write to wrap up some of the loose ends on this and maybe some day I will, but I really just wanted to show the Peter and Morgan side of this. This also isn't edited and for all I know it could be terrible, so if there are any major mistakes, let me know!


End file.
